Introducing Me
by WillowWitch
Summary: Trent asked Noah out, but Noah felt he didn't know enough about him. What does Trent do to tell Noah things about him? He sings it of course! TrentxNoah 'Introducing Me' by Nick Jonas from Camp Rock 2


Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Camp Rock.

* * *

Trent sighed, pressing the temples of on the side of his head. He was having somewhat of a headache from the confrontation he had with the boy of his dreams earlier. That's right, the mysterious cool guy with the guitar was gay, and he didn't exactly know what to do about it when it came to liking someone the same gender as him. He watched as the guy he was fond of walked out of the Playa Des Losers and walked over to the bar as he usually did when he wanted to read and get a drink.

Yes, you may be surprised, but the object of Trent's affections was Noah, the sarcastic bookworm he's voted off of Total Drama Island after their dodge ball challenge. However, it's been an entire season after, and they were here because of Total Drama World Tour, which Noah had been participating in. However, due to circumstances, he had also been voted off and sent here.

Trent wasn't sure what drew him to the Know-It-All, but he was just interested. He couldn't help but stare at the boy's lean figure and long flowing hair. Okay, so it wasn't really flowing, but the point being that it was pretty hot.

However, when Trent talked to the boy earlier, he easily turned him down. Why? Because he didn't know anything about Trent. Of course, Trent never really thought of himself as mysterious, but apparently a lot of people did. He didn't really know what he was supposed to tell Noah, really, but the boy still wouldn't accept his offer unless he knew more about the guy.

"So he turned you down?"

He looked up from his spot to see Gwen taking a seat next to him. Of course, not really knowing who else to go to, he told Gwen what he'd been feeling knowing they were on friendly terms since she got together with Duncan. He smiled, glad that she was here to help him out.

"Yeah… Said he didn't know enough about me" Trent said. "Really, how much does he need to know? And what exactly does he want to know? I'm not good at this kind of thing…"

Gwen chuckled.

"That's because you're a guy" she answered, but Trent rolled his eyes.

"So is he"

"Yes, but he's a GAY guy" Gwen replied. "He's pretty much a girl"

Trent chuckled with her this time.

"I guess… But it's hard to tell him what I feel" Trent said, staring at the darker-skinned boy again. Gwen laughed.

"Hey, you're a musician. As cheesy as it sounds, maybe you should sing it if you can't say it" she said, patting his shoulder before standing up and walking over to where Geoff was, hoping to comfort him about Bridgette being sent to Siberia.

However, as she walked away, Trent looked at the guitar he'd been holding in his hands, and suddenly took her words to heart. He began to strum a couple of strings before humming lyrics to himself. Noah wanted to know about him? Well, Trent had to oblige, right?

* * *

"Hey"

Noah looked up from his book, seeing the same musician he turned down earlier. He tried getting rid of his light blush as the boy sat next to him. Noah couldn't deny that he really liked Trent, but the boy barely talked with him or told him anything about himself. Noah wasn't the type of guy to accept an offer based on looks, no matter how tempting, but when he tried asking Trent to tell him more about himself, the guy just up and walked away, speechless.

However, Trent looked a little more confident as he held up his guitar for Noah to see. At this, he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey" Noah replied lifelessly, not sure what the guitarist wanted.

"I… I'm not good at talking about myself…" Trent started, scratching the back of his head. Noah chuckled lightly, but somewhat bitterly. It was as though he were upset with Trent for running away earlier.

"I assumed after you ran away from the mention of it earlier" Noah said, looking back at his book. He knew Trent was going to try avoid telling him anything. However, Trent only smiled.

"Yeah… So that's why…" Trent started, holding his guitar up. "I've decided to **sing** it"

At this, Noah raised an eyebrow as he tore his eyes away from his book. Trent began to strum a couple of chords on his guitar, before clearing his voice quickly and starting to sing.

"_I'm good at wasting time_  
_I think lyrics need to rhyme_  
_And you're not asking_  
_But I'm trying to grow a moustache_"

Noah looked around, wondering if anyone was watching this. However, considering that it was nighttime, most of the other contestants had been inside their rooms by now. He hadn't realized how long he'd been reading at the pool bar as Trent continued singing.

"_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please_  
_And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla_  
_Otherwise it smells like feet to me_"

At this, Noah made a face at Trent. Cheese smelling like feet? That's just weird, but Trent was singing all of this as though it were perfectly normal to him.

"_And I… I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail_  
_And I love you when you say my name_"

Noah was feeling his lip twitch, and shook it off as he avoided smiling. He hear Trent say 'I love you', but he was still a little mad at Trent walking away from him during a conversation. It was completely rude. However, Trent continued, not really seeing that Noah was trying to not pay attention.

"_If you wanna know_  
_Here it goes_  
_Gonna tell you this_  
_The part of me that'll show if you're close_  
_Gonna let you see everything_  
_But remember that you asked for it_  
_I'll try to do my best to impress_  
_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_  
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_"

Noah looked at him with how fast Trent was singing this. He almost didn't catch everything he said, and continued to watch as Trent looked into his eyes while singing this.

"_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_  
_At times confusing, slightly amusing_  
_Introducing me_  
_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to_  
_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to_  
_La la la la_  
_La la la la la la la la, da_"

Noah couldn't help but bob his head a little at the beat of this song, but shook it off quickly, turning his attention back to his book before Trent noticed his interest in the song. However, it was too late as Trent noticed, grinning bigger as he played more to grab Noah's attention again.

_"I never trust a dog to watch my food_  
_And I like to use to the word "dude"_  
_As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective_  
_And I've never really been into cars_  
_I like really cool guitars and superheroes_"

Noah had to laugh at that. He never thought of Trent to be the type of guy to like superheroes. He always thought that was more Harold's thing than anyone else. He could feel the slight frustration with the guitarist from earlier fading away as he looked at Trent, who was still singing.

"_And checks with lots of zeros on 'em_  
_I love the words of 'Fight Club'_  
_And making someone smile_"

Noah couldn't stop himself this time. He grinned a little as the song went on. Trent looked like he was really getting into it, which only caused Noah to chuckle at how silly he looked. He had surprisingly began to put his book down as he finally decided to give up and listen to what Trent was trying to say.

"_If you wanna know_  
_Here it goes_  
_Gonna tell you this_  
_The part of me that'll show if you're close_  
_Gonna let you see everything_  
_But remember that you asked for it_"

And he won't let him forget it. Noah couldn't stop his grin from growing as he looked at the sincerity of Trent's eyes, finding it rather cute that the guy was actually doing this for him.

"_I'll try to do my best to impress_  
_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_  
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_  
_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_  
_At times confusing, possibly amusing_  
_Introducing me_"

He would never admit that he was liking this, but Noah knew his facial expression was giving it all away as Trent continued. How long was this song? Noah didn't care. He liked it too much to tell Trent he got the point already.

"_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to_  
_So be careful when you ask next time_"

Trent began to lean closer as he began to finish up, and Noah didn't mind, truthfully. He left his book on the counter of the bar as he leaned his elbow on his knee and leaned closer to Trent as the boy continued.

"_So if you wanna know_  
_Here it goes_  
_Gonna tell you this_  
_The part of me that'll show if you're close_  
_Gonna let you see everything_  
_But remember that you asked for it_"

They were getting closer together, as Trent's voice began to soften in volume, knowing full well that he didn't need to sing as loud now.

"_I'll try to do my best to impress_  
_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_  
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_  
_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_  
_At times confusing, hopefully amusing_  
_Introducing me_"

Noah's grin was cute in Trent's eyes, and he was extremely glad that Gwen gave him this idea as they leaned closer to each other.

"_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to_  
_Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to_  
_Doo doo doo doo_"

They were mere inches from each other now, and just before they closed the distance, Trent finished his song.

"_… Introducing me…_"

Their lips connected gently, and after a long moment of bliss, they pulled apart, looking at each other in a new light. Trent chuckled light-heartedly, scratching the back of his head nervously as Noah pressed his fingers together. Both of them were blushing lightly as they looked at each other. Trent stood from his seat and offered his hand to Noah.

"It's… Pretty late. Should I walk you to your room?" Trent asked. Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Aww, what a gentleman" Noah replied sarcastically before taking the boy's hand as they walked inside.

Neither of them noticed Gwen watching from her window with a happy smile on her face. She was glad that she wasn't the only one to find someone new after their relationship. And though his new interest was different from what she expected, she was just glad that he was happy.

* * *

They walked into the elevator, heading up to the floor that Noah's room resided on, and waited silently as it moved. Taking small glances at each other with their hands intertwined, Trent scratched the back of his neck nervously again as Noah smirked.

"So… 'Dude'…" started Noah, chuckling lightly. "Cheese smells like feet to you?"

Trent smiled nervously, before they both began to laugh together from the silliness of the song lyric. They walked out as the elevator stopped and moved towards Noah's room. As they reached his door, Noah took out his key, letting Trent's hand go, and unlocked it. Opening the door slightly ajar, he looked at Trent quickly before grinning lightly.

"So… Goodnight" Noah said, simply, and Trent chuckled.

"Yeah… Goodnight" he replied.

However, as Noah grabbed the door handle to go inside, Trent grabbed a hold of Noah's wrist, yanking him back towards him. He placed his lips on top of Noah's once again, holding the boy around the waist and bringing him closer. Noah's eyes widened at the surprisingly bold act, before letting his eyes flutter closed. He wrapped his arms around Trent's instinctively as Trent's tongue pushed itself into his mouth.

They stayed like that for quite a long time before Noah pulled away, requiring air. Looking at each other breathlessly, Trent gave Noah once last gentle peck on the lips before letting go to walk back to the elevator. However, as he was about to, it was Noah's turn to grab onto him. Trent looked at him questionably, seeing a flushed look on Noah's face as he looked away.

Seeing Noah looking at his room, Trent understood almost immediately, picking the boy up off the ground and into his arms bridal style. Noah's face grew redder as he protested, and Trent only smiled as the carried the struggling boy into the room, kicking the door shut as he did so.

Needless to say that they enjoyed each other's company that night.

~END~


End file.
